Life in 30 Words or Less
by popcorn1001
Summary: For Mionewazlib's 30 Words or Less Challenge. 10 different characters/pairings, 10 chapters, 10 drabbles per chapter, each drabble 30 words or less. Some are sad, some are happy, some are angry, and some are just plain fun.
1. Lily & James

**Lily & James**

**Reality Check**

James Potter needed a reality check. Lily was never going to fall for him. No matter how he tried.

**Absolute Alone**

Lily was too stubborn. She refused to see that he had changed. And that is why she would end up absolutely alone.

**Charming**

He thought he was a prince – and he had the looks and money to be one. But with his attitude Lily was convinced he could never be her Prince Charming.

**Virgin**

Just before Lily fell asleep on the first night of their honeymoon, she had realized – she was no longer a virgin. And neither was James.

**Good Question**

James was frantic – running a hand through his already messy hair. "What are we going to do?" Lily had placed a hand on her stomach and replied, "Good Question."

**Can You Hear Me?**

After James had stopped freaking out, he had sat down on their couch, silent. Lily knelt in front of him, "James, can you hear me? Are you in there?"

**I'm Telling**

When the shock had finally sunk in, James sprang from his seat with a huge grin, "I'm going to be a Dad! I'm telling everyone!" Lily had laughed.

**Out of Control**

James knew she was pregnant, and that mood swings came with that territory, but his wife was out of control. Did she really have to throw that flower pot?

**I Love You**

"Let's name him Harry," Lily had said, eyes sparkling, "Harry James Potter." James had nodded, "I love you Harry James Potter, and you too, Mum."

**Willingness**

When James realized he was dead, he prayed for Lily and Harry's safety. He was all too willing to be dead, if they could survive.


	2. George And Fred

**George (And Fred)**

**Drunk**

George Weasley was drunk. Without Fred he didn't know what to do, all he did know how to do was lift the bottle of Firewhiskey to his mouth.

**Disaster**

As a crippling pain overwhelmed, George had to step into a hidden tapestry. Something felt like it was missing from him. This was a total disaster.

**Turned Off**

It was like someone had just waved their wand and all lights went off. In that part of his brain that was linked to Fred – it had just turned off.

**Past, Present, Future**

All he could think about was them as children, getting into trouble. Here, he knelt near Fred's body, and realized Fred no longer had a future.

**Dysfunctional**

It didn't feel right to continue life without Fred. So, George isolated himself. If he was without Fred, he might as well me alone – no matter how dysfunctional that was.

**Men**

George watched as his youngest brother walked alongside the famous Harry Potter, he shook his head and wondered when the little gits had become men. It was all too soon.

**Behind My Back**

At the funeral he could hear the whispers, he was a mess and he knew it. But he didn't care, whatever they were saying behind his back didn't matter.

**Study Sessions**

In their OWLs, Fred and George realized they needed to pass at least a few classes, therefore, they sat in their common room, for their first ever study session.

**Cut It Out**

Fred and George hadn't felt bad about pulling pranks on Ronnie. Until the broom-into-spider day, when Mum had said, "If you two don't cut it out, you won't attend Hogwarts!"

**Dreamt**

George woke up in a cold sweat the next morning. He dreamt that Fred was gone – and when he saw the empty bed, he realized that it wasn't a dream.


	3. Snape And Lily

**Snape (And Lily)**

**Memories**

Snape had to make sure Harry understood everything. The silvery liquid flowed from his dying body and the truth was in the memories.

**Finish This**

Dumbledore had said please. Snape knew that he had to be the one to finish this – "Avada Kedevra."

**Light**

Snape's always had two sides to him. But the side that she was on – the one filled with light – that was where he had always truly belonged.

**Dark**

The meetings in the Malfoy Manor were always held at night – surrounded in darkness, the same as Snape's life.

**Rule Breaking**

He hated the Mauraders and they're rule breaking. And he was determined to find out what they were up to. So he was going to break rules for a change.

**Holding Hands**

As the small red-headed child grasped his hand and pulled him towards the lake to show him something that was when Snape fell in love with Lily.

**Fearful**

He was scared when he walked beneath the tunnel of the Weeping Willow. When he heard the screams and was pulled back by an unlikely saviour he was terrified.

**Honour**

His last thought as he looked at those green eyes was that at least he had died with honour.

**Transportation**

Snape had passed the apparition test. He could now travel anywhere he wanted within minutes – he was happy until he realized he had no one to share it with.

**Going in Circles**

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry ?"  
"Severus, it doesn't matter. I'm sick of this cycle with you – all we do is go in Circles."


	4. Sirius

**Sirius **

**Psychotic**

He had laughed when they took him away. Talked to Fudge like a normal person. Yet they called him psychotic.

**Fake**

He wasn't guilty. He didn't belong here. But he had to fake it until he could escape.

**Amazing**

It was amazing that no one had visited him. He would've thought that Remus would have the courtesy to come and lecturing him on all that he had done wrong.

**Tattered Edges**

He glanced at the tattered edges of his robe that were much too big for him. He was close –he pictured himself in his Animagus form slipping between the bars.

**Hero**

He his name should be cleared. The reunion with his best friend and godson was far too short. He was running again. Sirius Black wasn't meant to be a hero.

**In Love**

Sirius wondered if he was the only one who could see it. In the years he had known the werewolf he had never seemed so happy. Moony was in love.

**Let Me Out**

Sirius had spent over a decade in Azkaban. But he had never felt more trapped then he did inside Grimmauld Place. He wanted to be let out.

**Sickness**

He was sick of it all. Sick of the screams of his mother, sick of lectures of Molly Weasley, sick of the hallways and rooms he despised.

**Rainbow**

His tail wagged, he snapped at birds, making Harry laugh. In the distance he could see what was a rainbow – and even though he was colorblind it made him happy.

**Tired**

He had known as soon as the spell had hit him and his balance had slipped that this was the end. It was a long battle and he was tired.


	5. Hermione

**Hermione**

**Upon a Star**

Hermione had always been a down-to-earth girl. But every little girl wishes upon a star – and tonight , though she was 18, she wished for him to come back.

**Cheating**

She had never let her friends cheat. Of course she looked over their answers and sometimes wrote a conclusion for them – but that was helping not cheating, right?

**Lurking**

She had to lurk in the corners of the library. She missed warm common room, but at least in the library she didn't have to see him and Lavendar.

**Sunset**

A few days before Harry had arrived, she and Ron had watched the sunset quietly from a hill outside the Burrow. She wondered how long the peacefulness could last.

**Delusional**

It was delusional to think that now would be the right time for them to be together. They were in a war. She kind of hoped it would still happen.

**Damsel in Distress**

Hermione had always been able to take care of herself. Until that night at the Malfoy Manor, she's the damsel in distress and he was her knight in shining amour.

**Never Too Late**

As she dropped the baskilisk fangs and pressed her lips to his, she realized that it was never too late to say I love you.

**Save a Life**

She should've been able to save him. Ron's brother shouldn't have died because she couldn't cast a simple shield charm. She had failed to save a life.

**All My Heart**

"Hermione – I love you." Ron had admitted in the aftermath of the battle.  
She had answered "And I love you Ron, with all my heart."

**Help Me**

Sometimes she would still have nightmares, even years after the war. She would wake screaming for someone to help her. And he would always be there.


	6. Ron

**Ron**

**Not Thinking**

He hadn't been thinking when he had said she was a nightmare, nor when he locked the troll in the loo. His not thinking was why they were friends.

**Fine Line**

As Molly Weasley listens to her youngest son rant about how much of an insufferable know-it-all this girl is, she thinks there's a fine line between love and hate.

**Disease**

It was like he had some disease. Every time they made up he just had to go and make a mess of things. His disease caused him to upset Hermione.

**Quitting You**

All he wanted to do was quit the Quidditch team, but Angelina wouldn't let him. He wondered why, but was secretly glad she wasn't quitting on him.

**Nature**

He had always liked the outdoors and nature. Until the months they were camped out in the tent. Then he had begun to miss the comforts of home.

**Unfaithful**

He had been unfaithful. When he had said that he was going with Harry in his first year he had meant it for life – not until he had gotten frustrated.

**Attention**

He was paying a different kind of attention to Hermione lately. He had definitely noticed she was a girl – but he wasn't the only one who had noticed either.

**Missing Out**

The days over Christmas that he spent with Bill and Fleur just did not feel right. He was missing out on what was the most important mission ever.

**Broken**

She looked so broken, and it was his fault. He had not been able to protect her from the curses and torture of Bellatrix. Her mind might be broken too.

**Why Not**

When she kissed him, he kissed her back, thinking, _why the hell not?_


	7. Neville

**Neville**

**Classy**

He had heard how classy and smart his parents had been, he wanted to be classy and smart like them.

**Confidenct**

Neville had grown up a lot, he was confident of himself in his seventh year. He still remembers his first act of confidence, standing up to his friends, first year.

**Confusing**

It was a little confusing making the change from follower to leader. But times had changed and he knew he had to change as well.

**Controlling**

He was not used to all eyes and ears on him. He wasn't used to being in control, and Neville wasn't all that sure if he liked it.

**Don't Leave Me**

During the battle, Neville had fought alongside Colin Creevey. When Colin had been hit fatally, Neville dragged him away, Colin's last words were, "Don't leave me." Neville had no choice.

**Different**

He looked different, he knew that. With his bruises and scars and hair growth, but Neville acted differently too now. He wondered if this change was for the better.

**Modesty**

"Neville, I am proud of you." Gran had told him. "I have always been proud of you,"  
Neville had blushed and lowered his head, modestly whispering, "Thanks Gran."

**Home**

He was glad that his Gran had been able to get away, Neville decided as he looked at the ruins of the place he used to call home.

**Believe Me**

The first year had been crying, "You have to believe me! I didn't do anything wrong!"  
Neville did believe him, and that was why he was here.

**Words**

Lately when the teachers spoke, it was all just words. Word and nothing that had any meaning to it, the time for words was over, it was time for action.


	8. Ginny

**Ginny**

**Anger Welling**

Stupid Ron! And his stupid interruptions! I just wanted a few minutes with Harry alone!

**Judgement**

"Mum! We're going back to Hogwarts, no matter what you say!" Ginny had shouted.  
"Yeah!" Ron had agreed.  
"Molly, dear, they're right." Dad said.

**Companionship**

Who would I play with now that Ron was gone? Mum had suggested that I introduce myself Luna Lovegood, "The female companionship will be good for you."

**Left Out**

They didn't mean too, I'm sure of it. But the Trio often left me out. They were going off on this adventure, and I was going, alone, back to Hogwarts.

**My Life**

Finally, my life was how I had always imagined it. Harry and I holding our third child, she had my red hair, but Harry's eyes. "Lily," we had said together.

**Testing the Limits**

"One of my best friends is Muggleborn, and she's way smarter than you!" I had cried out. I knew this was testing the limits, but it was so worth it.

**Relief**

Relief flooded me as I saw that Harry wasn't really dead. Even though, as he circled Voldemort he might be dead at any second. Relief was quickly replaced by fear.

**Emotional**

I was happy the war was over. I was glad Harry was safe. I was devastated that my whole family hadn't made it. I was angry at Fred for leaving.

**Stubborn**

All Weasleys' are stubborn. Ginny Weasley may have been the most stubborn of them all. She was determined to fight and she would. No matter what her Mum said.

**Around the Corner**

As a new day rose and there were no more big battles to fight, Ginny Weasley wondered what could possibly be around the corner.


	9. Remus

**Remus **

**I Remember**

My first day of Hogwarts, I remember all too clearly. Finding friends, I'd never thought I'd have friends, not with my condition.

**Cuts**

"Remus – where'd all these cuts come from?" James had asked one day, tugging up the sleeve of my robe.  
"Fell into a thornbush." I had lied.

**Fresh**

The wound was fresh, and I winced as I hobbled into the common room. "Where have you been?" a new wound opened as I once again lied to my friends.

**Train of Thought**

As a glanced at the darkening sky, my thoughts on the upcoming full moon, Sirius called, "Hey, Remus!"  
"Oh, sorry, lost my train of thought." I had replied.

**The Truth**

"Listen to us," James had sat me on my bed and was standing in front of me. Sirius beside him, Peter hovered in the background. "Remus, we know the truth."

**Pain**

The pain of transforming is eased by the knowledge that I know my friends will be along soon. The knowledge that I still have friends is often comfort enough.

**Recovery**

When I awake in a hospital wing, I'm not surprised to see three faces peering at me. "Hey, Moony," Prongs whispered. "Rough night last night?" Padfoot joked. I'm recovering quickly.

**Beauty**

Everyone is always telling me how beautiful the full moon is. If only they knew.

**Grief**

I had never felt so awful. Lily and James – dead, Peter Pettigrew – dead, Sirius – as far as I was concerned, dead to me… it was a time for grief.

**Background**

Sirius and James were always the leaders. Always out in front. Peter and I usually hid in the background, just happy to have found friends.


	10. Luna

**Luna**

**Small World**

Luna often thinks that they Wizarding World is a small one. So she's not really surprised when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dean show up in thecellar.

**Go The Distance**

Her mother had always liked to experiment. Her father had always liked to express himself. Luna liked to think that she could go the distance and be whoever she wanted.

**Run Away**

Luna wasn't the type to run away. So when the Death Eaters had taken her from the train on the way home for Christmas, she had fought valiantly.

**Shallow**

It didn't matter if they laughed at her clothes or jewelry or hair. It didn't matter that they made fun of her and stole her stuff. They were all shallow.

**Shine**

Daddy had insisted that they wear sun colours to the wedding and Luna couldn't help but admire the way her yellow robe had shined underneath the lights in the tent.

**Reach**

Luna saw Neville's hand reach out to her, just before she lost consciousness. She hadn't been able to grasp his hand, and that was why she had been kidnapped.

**For You**

Luna often thought of her mother. She figured that she was one of the voices just beyond the curtain. Luna decided that she would fight for her.

**Promise**

"Promise me you'll be back!" Luna had cried, from the window of the train.  
"Luna – I'll be here."  
"Pinky promise!" and her Daddy did.

**Squeaky Clean**

Luna sighed as she stepped into the shower after the final battle. As she scrubbed away dirt, blood and grime, she thought she would never feel squeaky clean again.

**Dance**

She danced in the corner by herself, waving her arms in front of her to fight off the wrackspurt. She may have looked strange, but she was enjoying her dance.

* * *

A/N: The challenge is now completed. I'd like to thank MioneWazlib for his challenge, and these prompts. I hope you enjoyed reading every single one of them:) R&R!


End file.
